


A Shadow Over Genesis

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission from Tolkien inspired writer Spiced Wine to create a banner to illustrate her fiction: A Shadow Over Genesis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Shadow Over Genesis

[](https://postimg.cc/dkRm0zz8)

**Author's Note:**

> [A Shadow Over Genesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922155/chapters/42317492) by Spiced Wine


End file.
